<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distant lovers by Myulalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815869">Distant lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie'>Myulalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Confident Magnus Bane, Exhibitionism, First Meetings, Flirting, Flustered Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus' building is due for window cleaning this month, and the man that swings by his apartment is stunning.<br/>Magnus can't help but putting on a show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SHBingo 20-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distant lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Bingo square:</b> Sex work. This bingo fill is a bit punny as Alec is <i>working</i> when something sexual happens. Inspired by <a href="https://cybergata.tumblr.com/post/157341757177/rinatakei">this video</a>.</p><p>Big thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu">Lalelilolu</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce">AceOnIce</a> for their support ♥</p><p>You can tweet me at <b>#myulalie</b>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Water disappears down the drain with a whisper, and Magnus reaches past the ‘get naked’ script on his shower curtain to grab his bathrobe, sliding it on. The soft fabric feels warm against his skin, dark pink cotton keeping him from getting cold as he steps out of the shower. </p><p>The flickering flame of a heart-shaped candle burning on the edge of the sink catches Magnus’ attention, and he breathes in the scent of sandalwood emanating from the handmade candle. Magnus sighs, snuffing it out and glances at his steamy reflection in the mirror, pushing wet strands of hair back in some sort of quiff before winking.</p><p>The man in the mirror winks back, hazel eyes bright on his angular face. Magnus spreads some moisturizer on his copper skin, humming to himself and making sure to keep hydrated before leaving the white tiled bathroom. </p><p>He moves across the Persian rug in the middle of his living room, skirting his coffee table where another candle in the making awaits him. This one is shaped like a thick phallus and Magnus cannot wait to send it to Ragnor. The old goat deserves every salacious candle Magnus comes up with when carving new models.</p><p>Magnus is careful not to stumble on Chairman Meow’s squeaky toys, yet one of them shrieks when Magnus bumps against it. The tabby cat pounces after the mouse and disappears under the couch. Magnus stretches, arching his arms above his head, and blinks at the sight of a stranger on the other side of the bay window. </p><p>The man is hanging by a thread, quite literally, a safety harness wrapped tight around his legs and waist. </p><p>Magnus remembers a flyer about their building being due for window cleaning this month, and he smiles as he lowers his arms. It’s quite an impressive sight, and the leather belt makes the man’s behind look absolutely delicious, Magnus notices, biting his lip in thought. The window cleaner gapes at him, staring at Magnus’ naked chest where his bathrobe has come undone.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Magnus asks, articulating slowly.</p><p>The window cleaner shakes his head abruptly, brown curls flying around his temples. He has striking blue eyes, shining through the glass, and beautiful lips that look bitten, Magnus muses. The candle-maker tilts his head to the side, watching the window cleaner, and can’t help but toy with the belt that holds his bathrobe together still.</p><p>Magnus twirls it idly, waiting for the window cleaner to glance at him, and just on cue, blue-eyes peers at Magnus, almost dropping his tools in the process.</p><p>Magnus laughs, throwing his head back, and reaches for the collar of his bathrobe next, fiddling with it. The window cleaner locks eyes with him then, lips parted in surprise (and appreciation, the candle-maker likes to think). Magnus pushes the dark pink, plushy fabric to the side, revealing more of his collarbone, and grins, teasing every inch of skin closer to his nipple.</p><p>They startle when Chairman Meow crashes against the window in an attempt to catch the rubber squeegee. Magnus drops the collar of his bathrobe and the window cleaner gets back to work, ducking his head to avoid looking at Magnus. </p><p>The candle-maker sighs, sitting down on the couch, and drags a sequin covered quilt on his lap to hide his erection as he watches Chairman Meow pawing at the glass. The cat follows the  movements of the squeegee, first left, then right and the window cleaner is quick to catch on, trailing it intentionally this way and that until the Chairman jumps at it again.</p><p>It seems to give the window cleaner an idea, as he rubs the pad of his finger against the glass, tracing letters in the dirt. Magnus leans forward, watching intently, and beams as he reads ‘Alec’, and behind, the window cleaner points at himself. </p><p>Magnus gives a happy wave in reply and grabs a promotional portfolio from the coffee table, careful not to knock his phallus candle over. Magnus covers the vagina-shaped candle on the sleek, black cover with his hand, to point at the capital letters spelling his name. </p><p>Chairman Meow keeps pawing at the window and Alec gets back to work, the tabby cat following his every move on the other side. Magnus fumbles for his phone, eager to record the entertaining display. The window cleaner notices him filming, but doesn’t stop playing with Chairman Meow, running the rubber squeegee along the glass. </p><p>Magnus smiles to himself, happy with the recording, and tosses the phone back to the corner of the couch, reclining to watch as the window comes out clean.</p><p>The Chairman gives a sad meow, and Magnus somehow relates to his cat, pouting a little as Alec  puts his tools away, safely secured on his leather belt. The window cleaner looks off to the side, checking with his coworkers for the next part of the building they have to clean. Alec glances at Magnus one last time, lingering and blinking once, then twice as though he longs to stay where he is or at least commit Magnus to memory. </p><p>Unfortunately for both of them, there are other windows to clean in the building — such as the one in Magnus’ bedroom.</p><p>Magnus is on his feet before he can fully comprehend the thought. He grins, too wide and almost sharp in his excitement, and Alec looks back at him with a frown that brings his eyebrows together and turns his mouth down. Magnus lifts his forefinger in the universal gesture for waiting, and runs to the next room.</p><p>The candle-maker sprawls on his bed with a giggle, embracing one of the pillows there, and kicks a foot up. The bed is parallel to the window and left unmade, golden sheets that go beautifully with Magnus’ dark pink bathrobe, and he can’t wait for Alec’s reaction at the sight. He stares impatiently at the bay window, and a moment later the window cleaner comes swinging, in full view of the bed.</p><p>Magnus bites his lip and winks, happy to see Alec blushing furiously in reply. </p><p>Magnus lies on his side, fully aware of the outline of his erection left on display by the bathrobe. Alec stares at it, licking his lips and Magnus trails nimble fingers down his side, counting his ribs under his breath to tease his voyeur. </p><p>Then, he slides his hand beneath the fabric and wraps his fingers around his length, hidden away by the bathrobe. The grip is familiar, always gentle, the palm of Magnus’ hand smooth as he runs it over the tip. It feels slightly damp, and so does the bathrobe as it brushes over Magnus’ knuckles.</p><p>The tip pokes out of the bathrobe eventually, leaving a smear of wetness on the fabric and Magnus throws his head back, unable to hold back a long, drown out moan coming from deep in his throat. He watches Alec through hooded eyes, noticing how the window cleaner has gone very still. Alec adjusts himself in the harness, obviously uncomfortable.</p><p>His eyes don’t leave Magnus though, bright even across the room, the sky trapped in his gaze. Magnus buries his head in the golden pillow as he comes, shuddering with leftover pleasure. It reels back in a wave of satisfaction when Magnus looks up and finds Alec biting his lips, watching still.</p><p>They stare at each other, distant lovers, and essentially strangers.</p><p>Magnus sighs upon realizing there isn’t much to do with Alec hanging by the window, and sits up to wrap his bathrobe tighter around himself, shoulders dropping. Now that the initial rush of pleasure has come and gone, he feels like he missed out on something.</p><p>Alec swings a little, fiddling with his rubber squeegee, and peers at Magnus through dark curls of hair before raising a hand. He presses the pad of his finger against the window again, drawing numbers this time and Magnus’ eyes widen as he reads a phone number in reverse.</p><p>He hurries to grab a pen and a notepad from his bedside drawer, scribbling down what he assumes is Alec’s number. Just in time, as Alec gets back to work as soon as Magnus looks up, cleaning the window. It takes only a few seconds, practiced moves before the glass is clean, no trace of the numbers left.</p><p>They lock eyes once Alec is done, and Magnus purses his lips. He wishes he could usher the window cleaner in and have his way with him. Alec startles, swaying in his harness, and glances to the side again, as though one of his coworkers has called his name. He gives a nod when he looks back at Magnus, and a shy smile before swinging to the next apartment.</p><p>Magnus is left alone in his bedroom, staring after hauntingly beautiful blue eyes.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Magnus changes dressing gowns and puts food in Chairman Meow’s cat-shaped bowl, keeping busy to the best of his ability. He gave himself one hour, and he will wait until the last of these agonizing sixty minutes is up before sending the video of Chairman Meow playing with Alec. </p><p>When the hour is up, he double-checks the number and hopes there are no mistakes in the number he read in reverse. No reply comes, and Magnus eventually hides his phone under a cushion when it becomes obvious Alec won’t reply any time soon. </p><p>The window cleaners are here for about a week and Magnus works from home. He’s bound to see Alec swing by his window again at some point and maybe, just maybe, Magnus will invite him inside this time. </p><p>Magnus busies himself drawing new shapes for his candles, a topless woman then a topless man for the sake of equity. He cracks his neck when he sits up and takes a look at his sketches, groaning a little when he realizes Alec inspired the wide shoulders and slim waist of the model. </p><p>The sharp cry of a notification is muffled by a pillow and Magnus almost misses it, but it catches his attention long enough for him to register that he just received a message. He throws himself on his phone and grins at the sight of a simple text.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Cute,<br/>
Alec.</p>
</blockquote>Magnus expected something less ordinary after his encounter with Alec, at least a dick pic and a complaint about blue balls. Alec surprises him though, and who is Magnus to complain? He sits on the edge of the couch to type a quick reply.<blockquote>
  <p><b>Magnus:</b> The window cleaner is cuter ;)</p>
</blockquote>The next reply takes a while again. Magnus curls up on the couch, fiddling with the belt of his dressing gown. It’s a shimmery gray, less eye-catching than his bathrobe, and he’s wearing loose pajama pants underneath this time. He wonders if Alec would like this sight too, and as if summoned, the window cleaner’s reply comes in.<blockquote>
  <p><b>Alec:</b> You’re beautiful.</p>
</blockquote>Magnus can feel his cheeks heating up, brighter than any blush he owns, and ducks his head. There is no use in playing coy now, and his fingers fly over the screen as he decides on a reply. He can’t quite believe how patient Alec is, Magnus expected the window cleaner to insist on drinks or something to get in Magnus’ pants as soon as possible. Alec was the one left outside after all.<blockquote>
  <p><b>Magnus:</b> I know we’re supposed to admire works of art behind a glass, but I’d love to see you in my bedroom instead of outside the window.</p>
  <p><b>Alec:</b> Are you the work of art in question?</p>
</blockquote>Magnus giggles, and presses the back of his hand against his mouth to hold back the unexpected sound. It echoes warmly in the living room and Magnus keeps smiling, reading the message again. This is so much more than he expected, and he doesn’t regret putting on a show for Alec. Just texting with him is worth it, in Magnus’ opinion.<blockquote>
  <p><b>Magnus:</b> idk, you tell me. What did you think of me earlier?</p>
</blockquote>He’s fishing for compliments now, and fidgets with the edge of a cushion as he waits for Alec’s reply. It’s warm in the loft, and the Chairman is playing with his toy mouse on the floor, pouncing back and forth like a martial arts fighter. The tabby cat is swift, and the toy rolls over without resistance with every swat.<blockquote>
  <p><b>Alec:</b> Never been so helplessly turned on in my life.</p>
  <p><b>Magnus:</b> You could stop by and do something about it tonight, if you want?</p>
</blockquote>Alec doesn’t disappoint and Magnus lays back on the couch with a grin, sending Alec his address. He’ll have company soon. Chairman Meow settles on the floor, holding tight onto his toy mouse.<p>Magnus jumps to his feet when the doorbell rings, and goes round the coffee table twice, adjusting the phallus shaped candle sitting on top of the portfolio, the cover of which is the picture of a carving of a vagina. It’s one of Magnus’ most popular candles. </p><p>Once he’s sure he won’t open the door too quickly, Magnus walks up to the entrance.</p><p>Alec is taller than Magnus expected, even with his shoulders slumped. There is a crumpled rose in his hands, dark pink like the bathrobe Magnus was wearing earlier. Alec holds it out with wide eyes and his lips parted, but no words come out until Magnus plucks the rose out of Alec’s fingers.</p><p>“For you,” Alec blurts out then, his voice high and panicked. He clears his throat and starts again in a deep baritone, “It reminded me of you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Magnus replies, stepping aside.</p><p>Magnus lets Alec in, but the window cleaner doesn’t wander far. He doesn’t look around either, instead focused on something by his feet and suddenly, Magnus realizes Chairman Meow is staring back at Alec. It’s an endearing sight, both of them wide eyed, but the tabby cat skitters away before Alec or Magnus can react.</p><p>“He’s a bit shy,” Magnus says when the silence between them thickens.</p><p>Chairman Meow peers at Alec from under the couch, and the window cleaner takes a few more steps to kneel by the coffee table, pushing the toy mouse forward with the tip of his finger. The Chairman pounces, landing right where Alec’s hand was a moment before. The cat slithers closer, rubbing against Alec’s thigh, and Magnus lets out a startled laugh.</p><p>“As I was saying: he’s shy, and I don’t date anyone my cat doesn’t like.”</p><p>Alec glances at him through dark strands of hair, blue eyes shining, and gives Magnus a crooked smile. It lights up his entire face and the dimples on the edge of his mouth.</p><p>“I guess I won’t have to worry about that then.”</p><p>“I guess not. Would you like something to drink?”</p><p>Magnus moves to the kitchen anyway when Alec shakes his head. He grabs a vase and puts the rose in fresh water, before adding it onto the coffee table. He gestures at Alec to take a seat with him on the couch and the window cleaner finally glances around, focusing on the sketches Magnus’ was working on earlier.</p><p>“So you make candles for a living?” Alec asks.</p><p>“Yeah, more specifically artful carving on candles.”</p><p>He points at the phallus shaped one and Alec lets out a startled laugh. Magnus ducks his head, he’s proud of his art, but he caters to a niche market and not everyone gets it. Ragnor is the first to criticize Magnus’ work, hence the surprise deliveries Magnus has going to annoy the old goat.</p><p>“So, what’s going on in my neighbors’ apartment? Have you seen anything interesting?” Magnus asks when Alec doesn’t speak again.</p><p>“Well, most of the time the apartments are empty. I’ve seen an affair or two, a robbery once, and kids pretending to be sick only to throw a party once their parents are gone.”</p><p>Alec says it all without inflection, and Magnus imagines this isn’t anything out of the ordinary for the window cleaner. He can’t help but notice Alec avoided his question about the neighbors, and the display of professionalism is as endearing as it is frustrating. Magnus scoots closer on the couch, narrowing his eyes in challenge, but Alec merely blinks at him. </p><p>The window cleaner’s blue eyes fall to Magnus’ chest, copper skin partially uncovered by the dressing gown, and Alec licks his lips ever slowly, as though savoring the taste of Magnus’ skin already.</p><p>“See something you like?” Magnus purrs.</p><p>“Never want to take my eyes off you ever again,” Alec whispers back.</p><p>Alec leans in then, tilting his head for a kiss. Magnus melts against him, shivers with Alec’s hand brushing his arm. Magnus wraps his arms around Alec and it’s like flying, high up above the ground and knowing Alec will catch him. Magnus never wants to come down without him. Alec doesn’t let go of Magnus’ either.</p><p>Together they float in a sea of sensations and pleasure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>I take prompts!</b> Follow me <a href="https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts">on tumblr</a> and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥</p><p><b>On feedback:</b><br/>“&lt;3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)</p><p><i>Constructive criticism is welcome</i>. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)</p><p><i>You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to</i>. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting <a href="https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting">on my tumblr</a>, I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>